Morton Koopa Jr.
Morton Koopa Jr. is the second youngest of the seven Koopalings and a recurring antagonist and boss in several Mario games. He also appears in two Mario cartoons where he is known as Big Mouth Koopa. He also appears in a Japan exclusive Mario anime where he goes by his real name. He is voiced by David Cooke. History ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Morton is the second Koopaling to be fought. He is encountered in an airship at Desert Land. His fighting style is similar to that of his younger brother Larry. Once defeated, he leaves behind the magic scepter he used to transform the king of Desert Land. ''Super Mario World'' Again, Morton is the second Koopaling to be fought. He is fought in a room where the walls are slowly closing in, and often comes onto the ceiling. To defeat him, as in Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario must jump on him three times. Once defeated, he spiraled into the distance and disappears in a puff of smoke. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Morton returned in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, working for Bowletta in Bowser's castle. As usual, he is the second Koopaling to be fought. Once defeated, he vanishes and leaves behind a teleporter. ''Super Princess Peach'' Although not actually seen in the game it was revealed that Morton along with his other siblings (excluding Bowser Jr.) were to make an appearence in this game but were removed for reasons unknown. Every one of the Koopalings had their own complete sprite sheet. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Morton reappeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. This time, he is the sixth Koopaling to be fought, and is the boss of a mountain land. Like the others, he is fought twice per level. The second time he is fought, Kamek casts a spell on the floor so that whenever Morton pounds the ground, the two parts of the ground on either side of him will go up and touch the ceiling, crushing anyone who is standing on it at the time. Once defeated, Morton falls off the screen, but reappears during the games ending alongside Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings before Bowser's Castle falls on top of them. Other Games ''Mario Kart 8'' Morton and all of the other Koopalings made their first appearance as playable characters in Mario Kart 8. Morton and Roy were the only two Koopalings to be in the large class. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Series Morton Koopa Jr. has been used as a alternate costume for Bowser Jr in Super Smash Bros. For 3DS, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Appearance Morton is the only of the seven Koopalings who has a black skin instead of yellow. His head is white with a black star on his left eye. His snout is a beige color like his brothers while his shell is black and his stomach and feet are padded. In Super Mario World, he has a Green shell, a Green Head and Orange Skin. Trivia *Morton's name is derived from the late television talk show host . See also *Larry Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Kids Category:Incompetent Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Pawns Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Magic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Animals Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Elementals Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Enforcer Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Thief Category:Mischievous